role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Flight Gun
Flight Gun (フライトガン Furaitogan) is a undead supervillain and a RP character created and used by Mandolore Shepard. Appearance Flight Gun has grey undead skin. He also wears a black and blue paramilitary uniform. His face is covered by a gas mask. He has an emblem of a rifle on his chest. Personality If there is one word to best describe Flight Gun's personality, it would be powerful. Feats on strength and shows of force really impress him. History Pre RPverse Flight Gun's history before gaining his exobyte based powers is unknown other than the fact he was abducted by Brainiac to be assimilated. After gaining his powers, he escaped Brainiac's ship. Afterwords he formed Team EFGL with three other exobyte based villains, (Raging Revan, Frau Flame and Tanken Chrome). His villain team fought against the hero group Team IMNW for many years until both teams were disbanded due to the fact that each team only had one survivor. RPverse Debut He made his debut in the RP verse when he appeared in a bar and fought the Dovahkiin and one other hero. He ended fleeing the fight after losing. The Dark Unit Elvira and Flight Gun Team Up He later made an appearance in Japan where he fought alongside Dark Unit Elvira. As such, he ended up fighting against Unit 5 Brownie, Unit 8 Sonnet, a Nocturne warrior and his old foe, Robo Lass. Even though he fled the battle, he did manage to knock Robo Lass out of the fight. Alliance with Aggregor He later made an appearance in Africa where he formed an alliance with Aggregor, before going to meet with Vilgax. The Roswell Encounter Fight Gun made his next appearance in Roswell, New Mexico. He silently observed Vault Dweller and Dogmeat from a distance before deciding to attack. He then launched an sticky bomb that ended up killing Dogmeat. He then turned his attention to Vault Dweller. He then proceeded to battle Vault Dweller, before getting attacked by LobsterMask. After falling to the ground, he refused to surrender choosing to flee instead. Flight Gun Returns! Flight Gun made his next appearance in Osaka where he listened to reports about a new hero group that was led by Robo Lass. He then heard that Robo Garrison was being attacked by HydraMask. He then left the bar. Later, he launched an attack against HydraMask's Centurion Shadelinqs. Then he told HydraMask that he had heard about her attacks. He then told her that if he found out that if she destroyed Robo Lass before he did, she (HydraMask) would die by his blades. He then flew off. Black Thursday WIP Abilities *'Flight:' Flight Gun's main mode of movement *'Bunker Buster:' Allows Flight Gun to launch a barrage of missiles and rockets for heavy damage. Happens to be his super move. *'Sticky Bomb:' Allows Flight Gun to fire a bomb that sticks to his foes and does damage *'Taser Pull:' Fires a taser line that does shock damage to his foes *'Battle Display:' Gives Flight Gun a display that allows him to see weak spots in his foes *'Supressor Turret:' Allows Flight Gun to call a turret that does flame and shock damage to his foes *'Defibrillator:' Allows Flight Gun to increase his weapon attack damage *'Dual Wield:' Allows Flight Gun to use two weapons at once. His choice of weapon is a set of twin katana. Trivia * Flight Gun is not only Mandolore Shepard's first villain character in DC Universe Online, he is the first character Mandolore Shepard created in DC Universe Online. (June 30th 2016) * Flight Gun's villain lair, Flight Fortress has not been seen in a RP yet Category:Villains Category:Undead Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard)